le huitième horcruxe
by electra-natchios
Summary: JK Rowling a une nouvelle révélation à faire sur le monde Harry Potter mais cela va entraîner des conséquences qu'elle ne soupçonne pas.
1. Chapter 1

_7 heures du matin, 3 mars 2012, quelque part en Écosse._

Joanne s'installa devant son ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle poussa un soupir en cliquant sur l'icône d'internet puis sur le raccourci menant vers son site, Pottermore.

L'auteur savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire allait provoquer des remous.

Elle s'accorde quelques minutes pour lire les derniers commentaires des internautes. Un moyen comme un autre de retarder le moment fatidique. Mais elle le devait à ses fans et surtout à elle-même. La femme prit une grande inspiration et laissa courir ses doigts sur le clavier, révélant au monde entier sa nouveauté sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Une fois cette mise jour terminée, elle ferma l'ordinateur et alla préparer le petit déjeuner de ses enfants et de son mari.

Deux heures plus tard, son répondeur et sa boite mail étaient saturés.

 _Trois jours plus tard, émission de radio de la BBC en direct_

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui, je sais que vous êtes nombreux derrière votre poste ou derrière votre écran d'ordinateur, car je reçois une des auteurs britanniques les plus lues au monde grâce à la saga Harry Potter. La célébrissime JK Rowling !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonne de la cinquantaine de privilégiés invités par la station de radio à assister à l'émission. Dans son bureau, le directeur se frotte les mains, il suit en direct le nombre de connexions internet et le compteur s'affole. Ils sont partis pour faire le record d'audience tous programmes confondus depuis dix ans.

L'animateur reprend la parole.

_ Il y a quelques jours, sur votre site, vous avez jeté un pavé dans la mare.

Il ménage un faux suspense, vu que les médias du monde entier ont relayé l'information ces derniers jours.

_ Il existe un autre horcruxe. Un huitième ! Si l'on suit la logique de vos ouvrages, cela pourrait vouloir dire que Voldemort aurait les moyens de revenir.

Quelques huées jaillissent du public, rapidement étouffés à l'antenne par l'ingé son. Mais Joanne les a bien entendus, elle s'y attendait vu les messages qui l'inondent depuis sa révélation. Même ses enfants ont ouvert de grands yeux quand elle leur avait dit à leur réveil le jour de l'annonce sur son site. Elle savait qu'ils allaient en subir les conséquences. Et cela n'avait pas manqué que ce soit dans leurs écoles ou sur leurs profils de réseaux sociaux.

_ Avant que vous me répondiez sur ce mystérieux message, je dois vous poser la question qui brûle les lèvres de milliers, que dis-je de millions de lecteurs. Est-ce que cela annonce le retour des aventures d'Harry Potter et de tous ses amis ?

Un sourire plane quelques instants sur le visage de Joanne. Que se passerait-il si elle disait oui ? Des cris de hourra à travers le monde ? Le champagne sabré chez son éditeur ? Un énorme chèque pour elle et de nouveaux films à n'en pas douter. Mais elle ne voulait pas cela. Sans jeu de mots, elle avait clos le chapitre de Harry. Si elle avait dans l'idée de continuer à écrire sur ses parents, sa relation avec le jeune sorcier était finie.

_ Non et c'est définitif. J'ai terminé cette histoire. Vous savez, ce sont mes rêves et mon imagination qui m'ont fait construire les aventures de Harry. Et bien, je n'ai plus rêvé de lui depuis le point final des « Reliques de la mort ».

_, Mais alors Voldemort hante encore vos nuits ?

Joanne partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Il faut croire. Vous voulez en savoir plus ?

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans le studio. Le présentateur et le public retiennent leur souffle.

Elle aime ce moment où l'envie du récit est la plus forte. Elle laisse planer quelques instants sans paroles, pour bien choisir ses mots.

_ Cet horcruxe est spécial. Il a été créé juste après la tentative d'assassinat du bébé Potter. Tom venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait être défait malgré ses immenses pouvoirs. Il a ressenti le besoin incompressible de sentir qu'il pouvait maîtriser les choses. À peine sorti de la maison des Potter, il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, tua un être humain et en plein milieu de la nuit morcela son âme. Sans avoir la moindre idée qu'il l'avait déjà fait quelques instants auparavant.

Sa peur et sa frustration étaient telles qu'il complexifia le sort. Cet horcruxe aurait une sorte de mise à jour. Il téléchargerait par bribes l'esprit de Voldemort dans le réceptacle l'abritant. La formule magique lui prit ses dernières forces. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il eut toutes les peines possibles à revenir dans le monde des sorciers et à se mettre en veille pour attendre son grand retour.

Et voilà !

_ J'en ai des frissons partout. Promettez-moi, chère JK, que si un jour l'envie ou Dieu sait ce qui se déroule lors de vos nuits vous prend de continuer ces aventures, ne vous privez pas.

_ Je vais y penser répond-elle avec espièglerie.

Voila le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Je l'ai envoyé pour le concours de nouvelles de fanfinction de short édition.

Vous pouvez la lire entière là bas ( /oeuvre/nouvelles/le-huitieme-horcruxe) et votez pour elle si vous l'aimez jusqu'au 28 juillet.

La fin sera publiée ici début aout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Joanne rit, elle est jeune. Elle a passé la soirée dans un pub de Chepstow très sympa. Sean, le copain avec qui elle est venue l'a laissée pour draguer la serveuse, mais elle a fait connaissance avec un groupe de filles. Elle s'est bien entendue avec Beth, elles ont bu plus que de raison tout en critiquant les garçons, les parents et le lycée._

 _Maintenant, elles déambulent toutes les deux dans les rues, pouffant de rire de leurs démarches zigzagantes respectives. En face d'elle, à une vingtaine de mètres, un homme avance vers elle. Et soudain…_

_ Joanne, Joanne.

Joanne se réveille. Neil est en train de la secouer. Il a allumé sa lampe de chevet.

_ Tu as crié dans ton sommeil. Ça avait l'air d'un sacré cauchemar.

Sa femme le regarde avec une expression de totale hébétude sur le visage.

_ Je crois que j'ai rêvé de Harry.

_ Et c'est tout ? Mais ça t'arrivait souvent avant.

Il continue sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Dois-je m'inquiéter que tu penses la nuit à Daniel Radcliffe ?

Mais l'angoisse de Joanne ne lui permet pas de comprendre la blague.

_ Non. Tu sais comment on rêve. C'est comme au cinéma. Tu vois une scène. J'avais 16 ans et je sortais d'un bar. Et soudain...

Elle frissonne.

_ Brusquement, c'est comme si une tête s'est intercalée entre ma vision et mon cerveau. Et elle me regardait.

_ Et c'était Harry ? Dit Sean maintenant intrigué.

_ Oui, mon Harry. Avec le visage qu'il a toujours eu pour moi avant qu'il soit incarné dans les films. Il avait l'air plus vieux.

_ Je parie que c'est à cause de tout ce remue-ménage lié à ta dernière annonce et de ce que t'a dit ce présentateur.

Il passe affectueusement son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Tu éprouves peut-être une sorte une culpabilité à ne plus écrire sur lui. Des millions de fans n'attendent que ça.

La pression quitte la poitrine de l'auteur.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, ça semble logique. Je vais essayer de me rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt comme à son habitude, Joanne est devant son écran en train de taper avec frénésie. Cette fois-ci, point de magie ou de bièraubeurre, seulement le monde du polar avec ses meurtres, ses enquêtes, ses personnages sombres.

Elle travaille son nouveau roman, "l'appel du coucou". Celui-là, elle va tenter de le faire paraître sous un pseudonyme. Juste histoire de voir si elle peut intéresser des lecteurs autrement que par son nom, devenu une garantie de vendre un maximum de livres quel que soit le contenu. Sa fille aînée s'amuse à lui dire qu'elle pourrait publier sa liste de courses que cela serait quand même un best-seller.

Elle écrit une heure avant d'entendre les premiers signes de réveil de la petite maisonnée. Joanne se dirige alors vers la cuisine pour préparer des pancakes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le salon raisonne de bruits joyeux. Joanne aime les samedis matins quand ses trois enfants et son mari partagent ses crêpes. David est en train de sortir une énorme cuillère à soupe de miel du pot, un long filet relie la cuillère aux bords du pot. Toute la famille le regarde en attendant de voir s'il va en mettre plus sur la table que sur sa tartine.

Un murmure se fraye un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Joanne

_ Tempus fugit

Ces dernières bourdonnent et une désagréable sensation de coton envahit son corps, mais l'horreur atteint son comble quand elle s'aperçoit autour d'elle que les autres sont figés. Le pancake que son fils a lâché flotte à quinze centimètres de la table. Un « oh mon Dieu » reste coincé dans sa gorge, car elle vient de s'évanouir.

La romancière sort des vapes, elle est assise, les mains liées derrière son dos. Elle n'a pas encore les yeux ouverts, mais des discussions fortes à proximité d'elle l'ont fait émerger.

Une voix d'homme.

_ C'est impossible, irréel, je refuse d'y croire.

Une femme lui répond : après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Ton étroitesse d'esprit est toujours capable de me surprendre. Tu devrais sortir de ta boutique de temps en temps.

Joanne prend conscience d'une présence à côté d'elle juste avant que celle-ci ne parle.

_ Elle est réveillée.

S'adressant elle : Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, nous voulons seulement discuter avec vous.

Joanne s'exécute. En face se tient un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'est agenouillé pour être sa hauteur. Le coeur de l'auteur bondit dans sa poitrine.

_ C'est toi !

L'amour, la joie, l'excitation ont teinté sa voie.

_ Tu es réel.

En effet, à quelques mètres d'elle, Joanne regarde dans les yeux, Harry Potter en chair et en os.

Son esprit enregistre en arrière plan que les deux autres personnages qui squattent son salon et furètent sont Ron et Hermione.

Le temps est toujours suspendu en dehors d'eux. La romancière remue sur sa chaise, elle a une envie irrésistible de passer sa main dans la mèche de son héros. Elle remarque alors une cicatrice sur sa joue.

_ Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as été blessé ?

Harry semble totalement perturbé par l'émoi de la femme. Hermione l'attrape par l'épaule et le force à reculer. Elle tend à Harry deux tomes des livres de Joanne.

_ C'est bien elle.

Le sorcier prend un des ouvrages et le feuillette. Son expression change, il se décompose au fur et à mesure qu'il lit ses pensées les plus intimes couchées sur le papier. Ron qui s'est approché pour regarder par-dessus lui lâche un sifflement.

_ Vous avez fichu un sacré bazar, Madame.

Cela en est trop pour Joanne, l'incongruité de la situation atteint des sommets. Elle part dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

Ron se vexe : ça n'est pas drôle. À cause de vous, on a eu plein de moldus sur le quai de la gare de notre monde ça fait beaucoup d'effacement de souvenirs à gérer. On a fini par devoir fermer ce passage.

D'un geste de baguette, Hermione dissout les liens de Joanne puis elle lui tend la main.

L'adolescente des romans est devenue une belle jeune femme. Sa grande intelligence se lit toujours dans ses prunelles marron.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer JK.

Joanne rend la poignée de main. Non, elle ne rêve pas. Les doigts, la paume ont une consistance, une chaleur.

_ Appelez-moi Joanne.

La sorcière continue.

_ Je pense que la situation nécessite quelques explications.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les quatre êtres humains non figés s'installent dans le canapé du salon. La romancière jette un coup d'œil inquiet à sa famille.

_ Pas de souci, la rassure Ron, ils ne sentent rien et ne se rappelleront de rien non plus.

Harry semble avoir récupéré du choc.

_ Comment avez-vous pu écrire cela ? Qui vous a tout raconté ?

_ Je ... je pensais avoir imaginé tout ça. Des idées me venaient en rêve et dès le lendemain, je mettais tout sur papier. Cela fait des dizaines d'années que cela dure. Mais vous êtes devant moi, je vous regarde, je peux vous toucher. Vous êtes exactement comme je vous aie décrits.

Sa détresse fait peine à voir.

_ Je suis peut-être en train de devenir folle. Je suis tombée sur la tête et je suis en pleine divagation.

Joanne se prend le crâne entre les mains.

Hermione décide de ne pas laisser la morosité s'installer.

_ Identifions plusieurs hypothèses : premièrement, vous hallucinez. Seul souci : je ne suis pas d'accord, car j'ai conscience de me trouver ici.

Ron participe :

_ Deuxièmement, vous êtes une sorcière qui a assisté à tous ces événements. Vous avez perdu la mémoire et avez atterri dans ce monde.

Un silence se crée. Le cerveau d'Hermione carbure à plein régime.

_ Pas mal, reconnaît-elle. Se tournant vers Joanne : une simple formule pourrait nous permettre de vérifier cette idée. J'aurai besoin d'une goutte de sang. Donnez-moi votre main.

Joanne décide d'avoir confiance et obéit.

La jeune femme tire une épingle d'une poche intérieure de sa cape. Elle pique l'index de la main gauche de l'auteur. Elle appuie dessus pour faire sortir une grosse goutte. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle lance un sort et le sang se met à flotter. Une sphère orange lumineuse l'entoure. La goutte gonfle, enfle jusqu'à toucher les bords du cercle. Elle éclate et colore la bulle en noir.

Hermione secoue sa longue chevelure :

_ 100% moldu. Une autre idée ?

Ron est prêt à proposer autre chose quand une sonnerie stridente retentit.

Harry met quelques secondes avant de réagir, mais finit par sortir un smartphone de sa cape. Il décroche et s'éloigne un peu pour ne pas déranger.

Hermione surprend le regard étonné de la romancière.

_ Il a fallu que l'on s'adapte rapidement.

Quand Harry revient, son visage est sombre.

_ C'était Ginny. Elle a trouvé quelque chose sur l'internet

Le sorcier s'assoit juste à côté de Joanne.

_ Est-ce vous qui écrivez sur le site Pottermore ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Alors il n'y a qu'une seule explication.

Il regarde une à une les personnes présentes.

_ Vous êtes un horcruxe.

_ Quoi ? Firent en écho les trois autres.

Harry cliqua sur le lien que sa femme lui avait envoyé menant à la page de Pottermore avec la dernière annonce de Joanne.

Hermione sembla avoir une illumination.

_ Voilà pourquoi tu as eu ces visions de Joanne, Harry. Quand elle a parlé de cet horcruxe, tu as de nouveau ressenti la présence de Voldemort. Et lors du sort de localisation, ce sont dans les rêves de Joanne que tu as pénétré.

La romancière est au bord des larmes et tremble de tous ses membres.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? J'hébergerais une partie de l'âme de Tom ? Si seulement, vous n'étiez pas en face de moi, je pourrais dire que tout cela est insensé et que je n'y crois pas.

Harry, qui a déjà vécu ce type de moment, sait qu'il existe une solution pour en être sûr.

_ Il faudrait avoir recours à une pensine.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Hermione. Elle rougit légèrement puis finit par faire apparaitre avec sa baguette un énorme sac de voyage en cuir.

_ Oui, oui, effectivement, j'ai pensé à en prendre une.

Grommelant : Je me demande parfois comment nos aventures se seraient déroulées si je n'étais pas aussi organisée !

Joanne ne peut s'empêcher de toucher l'objet en pierre et ses runes du bout des doigts. Le liquide à l'intérieur renvoie des reflets argentés magnifiques. C'est exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais elle sait pourquoi maintenant.

_ En quoi une pensine va nous aider ? Je n'ai rien déposé dedans.

Harry prit la parole :

_ Si vous avez bien été en contact avec Voldemort, cela a créé une cicatrice dans vos souvenirs. Je vais identifier cette marque et extraire la mémoire liée et nous les visionnerons ensemble.

_ C'est possible ?

_ Oui, Albus ne nous avait pas tout dit de la manière d'exploiter la bassine. On peut voir à plusieurs en tenant les rebords.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

_ Allez-y.

Le sorcier approche sa baguette de la tempe de Joanne et commence à réciter une litanie.

 _Joanne est de retour à cette soirée quand elle vient de sortir du pub avec Beth. L'homme est désormais à trois mètres d'eux. Il est grand et brun. Et une expression de douleur lui barre le visage. L'alcool a émoussé leur sens du danger. Elles ne font pas demi-tour ou ne détournent pas leur chemin. La violence de l'attaque les surprend. L'homme attrape Beth à la gorge et la lui broie. De son autre main, il enserre le front de Joanne et égrène une formule complexe. Un cri muet emplit sa bouche._

Joanne a l'impression de sortir d'une apnée, elle a dû arrêter de respirer le temps du souvenir. Elle est de retour dans son salon, entourée des sorciers qu'elle croyait encore ce matin issus uniquement de son imagination. Elle est chamboulée par ce qu'elle a vu. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier cet épisode de sa vie ?

Elle se remémore le lendemain, persuadée d'avoir pris une cuite au point de ne plus se rappeler de sa soirée et elle avait engueulé Sean de l'avoir laissée tomber pour draguer. Il avait fallu attendre que Voldemort reprenne quelques forces pour que la connexion soit activée et que son « imagination » commence à lui fournir des bribes du monde des sorciers.

_ Voilà comment vous avez hérité d'une partie de l'âme d'Harry vous aussi !

La phrase d'Hermione fait sursauter les autres.

_ Quoi ? Commente Ron.

Hermione s'explique :

_ Voldemort venait juste d'attaquer Harry, créant quelque chose entre eux. Quand il a transformé Joanne en horcruxe, il a partagé ce lien. C'est pourquoi leurs vies à eux deux vous sont parvenues par le biais de vos rêves.

La romancière ne semble pas être pour autant rassurée par la vérité. Hermione lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Joanne serre les dents et les poings, elle a une question, mais ses implications lui paraissent si énormes qu'elle a peur. Elle prend son courage à deux mains.

_ Suis-je un risque que Voldemort revienne ?

Les trois sorciers s'accordent le temps de la réflexion. C'est Hermione qui parle en premier.

_ Le fait que vous n'ayez rien ressenti en lien avec Voldemort depuis qu'il est mort est une très bonne chose. Je pense que son premier affrontement avec Harry l'a profondément modifié, mais il était trop fier pour s'en apercevoir ou s'en préoccuper. Il a dû vouloir créer un objet magique trop puissant pour ses capacités.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette matinée de folie, Joanne éprouve la sensation qu'un énorme poids vient de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Elle ne voit pas l'échange de regards entre les sorciers.

Ron se permet d'ajouter sa petite réflexion.

_ Par contre, vous risquez de continuer à recevoir des « nouvelles » d'Harry, notre visite a sûrement réactivé votre lien. Je sens que beaucoup de moldus vont encore débarquer chez nous.

C'est avec un franc sourire que la romancière lui répond :

_ Promis, j'essaierai de ne pas oublier de ne pas indiquer les portes vers votre monde.

De derrière elle, Joanne entend la voix de Harry :

_ Désolé Joanne, mais vous ne vous souviendrez de rien.

Mackenzie hurle de joie devant la bêtise de son frère. Son pancake plein de miel vient de s'étaler sur la nappe.

Joanne secoue la tête, elle a l'impression de ne pas se rappeler quelque chose. À la frontière de son inconscient, flotte comme une petite voix qui cherche à lui parler.

Elle empoigne sa tasse, mais la lâche aussitôt à cause d'une légère douleur à l'index. Elle le scrute et y découvre une marque sanglante. Elle ne se souvient pas s'être piquée et ne peut s'expliquer pourquoi cela la fait sourire à pleines dents.


End file.
